1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with at least one cover [as claimed in the preamble of claim 1] for covering of roof opening in a closed position and which can be raised at its rear edge into at least one ventilation position, and which can be moved from the closed position into at least one open position. In particular, the invention relates to such a vehicle roof having device for lifting of cover, a device for moving the cover along at least one guide and a support device which engages in the area of the rear edge of the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of this type is known from German Patent DE-C1 42 38 946. In this roof, the cover is raised by means of a lifting mechanism, and in doing so, a pilot pin mounted on the roof is transferred to a railing-like roof guide located above the fixed roof. In this roof, with the cover closed, the guide mounted on the roof projects above the fixed roof skin so that, overall, there is not a smooth appearance. Furthermore, with the cover opened, the lifting levers which emerge forward from the cranks in the direction of travel remain in the raised state; this is also disadvantageous for the optical appearance of this vehicle roof. There is, furthermore, the danger that the lifting lever changes in its raised position due to shaking movements so that, when the cover is closed, the cover which moves forward under certain circumstances can miss the corresponding pin on the lifting lever with the cover crank opened forward.